Had Enough
by Shiori Asuka
Summary: You had everything you wanted, everything you wanted, yet you left anyway. You left for the one thing you could have gotten if you'd just stayed. Now, you don't realise just how bad it's gotten. Oneshot Sasuke vs Naruto friendshipish


**Had Enough**

Author: Shiori Asuka

Title: Had Enough

Summary: You had anything you wanted, everything you wanted, yet you left anyway. You left for the one thing you could have gotten if you'd just stayed. Now, you don't realise just how bad it's gotten. [Oneshot[Sasuke vs Naruto friendshipish

Disclaimer: I own a computer, the latest Harry Potter book, and this tissue, but sadly, no Naruto. Nor do I own the song 'Had Enough' by Breaking Benjamin.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my Beta, and my sister, Dancerinthedark101. She's awesome. Go read her stories.

Author Note: This story was something I just _had_ to write. I haven't written in a long time, so it's an accomplishment for me to have finished it. I have a ton of unfinished fics on my computer just waiting to have some attention, but for now, this one will do. Review or PM me if you want a sequel. Opinions are appreciated and, while I accept flames, I pay no attention to advice put in them. Thanks! Ja ne!

-!-

_**Milk it for all it's worth**_

_**Make sure you get them first**_

_**The apple of your eye**_

_**The rotten core inside.**_

I've had enough. I'm through with all your deception, with all your lies, the fake promises you make. I won't stand for it anymore. The way you have them wrapped around your finger, the way you manipulate them, the way you milk the attention, the favourable name you bear, using them for your own devices… and I hate it. Just looking at you reminds me of how much you, the prized golden boy of the village, went _so_ wrong, how deep the betrayal really went. But they still love you; you're still the amazing shinobi that you always made yourself out to be. That lie; that one deception by you was so convincing, even I didn't see it until it was too late. The villagers, and even some of the shinobi, still think it's all a plan to kill him, to avenge the Third's death.

I know better.

You're so like him, and I know that, if you were here, you'd kill me for simply thinking it. But you're not. You don't seem to realise that no matter what you say, what you did will always be similar to what that bastard of a brother of yours did. You're more like him than most want to admit. And now, as I face my impending death by your hands, I realise how much I wish I could have saved you, how much I wish I could have brought you back. How much I want to pound your face in for your betrayal. I will myself day and night to give up on you and settle for simple hatred.

But it's so hard.

You're so much more than a friend; you were my first true friend… You were almost like… almost like a brother to me. But, I know that brothers don't do that to each… You see? You really are more like him than I, or anyone else, thought. It's like the day that he murdered your clan; you were destined to emulate him, everything that he was, everything that he stood for. One word: _Power_. But, then again, I was never one to believe in destiny or fate or whatever. You know that.

_**We are all prisoners**_

_**Things couldn't get much worse**_

_**I've had it up to here**_

_**You know you end is near.**_

Maybe, like the abomination trapped inside of me, you're a prisoner. An eternal prisoner, hooked on trying to find the power to escape the nightmare that is your reality; the loss of everything you held dear, the loss of the brother you once knew and loved and looked up to. Maybe it's _you_ who's the prisoner and not me. I really can't help but think that as I sit here in this dungeon, awaiting you and that snake-teme. Thinking more on that, for you, things couldn't get much worse (although you'd argue against that). You see, you _did_ lose everything, just not when you think you did. You had me, you had Sakura-chan, you had Kakashi-sensei, you had a _whole village_ on your side. You think you had it so bad, losing your family; at least you had them for a time. I had no one from birth. I never even met my parents and I was tormented – no, it was more than that. I was beaten, spat on, insulted; I was lucky if a day went by when I didn't have to run for my life. But I'm getting of track.

When you left the village to find that gay-ass, Michael Jackson stunt double, horror movie reject in search of power, you really did lose everything, well actually it was more like you set it up to lose it all. Because, once you kill me, the villagers, and maybe some of the shinobi, will congratulate you, even thank you for killing me, but Sakura-chan won't. Kakashi-sensei won't. None of the Rookie Nine (well seven if you exclude you and me) will ever forgive you. You'll live the rest of your life feeling empty and you won't even understand why until it's staring you right in your face. I'll say it'll happen when you'll be about twenty-five (if you live that long) when you realise that you've shot yourself in the ass. You may defeat Itachi, you may 'avenge' you clan, but, if you go down this path, you'll never restore your clan. Sakura-chan is the only one you'd ever go near romantically (and if you disagree, you're more deluded than I thought) and if you kill me, she'll really know you're beyond help. She won't help you. Do you understand now what I mean when I say things couldn't get much worse for you?

_**You had to have it all**_

_**Well, have you had enough?**_

_**You greedy little bastard**_

_**You will get what you deserve.**_

You had everything, you bastard. You had everything I ever wanted, everything most people wanted. You had natural skill, you had girls practically _hanging_ off you, you had the village's favour, even our sensei favoured you, although that isn't your fault (damn prejudiced bastard). You may not have had any biological family left worth mentioning, _but you had us!_ The Rookie Nine, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, even your damn fan-girls! We all cared about you; even I was willing to take a Rasengan for you! But you had to have more, the one thing you could have got if you had stayed with us! You left us for that Snake Bastard for, of all things, power!

What is your fascination with this one thing that you are willing to do anything to get? Is it because Itachi told you to do it, and the small part of you that still looks up to him, made you think you still had to please him? Is it because you wanted to show him that you're not the little boy that he tormented as a child? Is it because you wanted to spite everyone else? I want to know – no, I _need_ to know...because; if I'm going to kill you…I need to know…Why…

I want to believe its greed, I really do, but… the more I think on it, the more I think there's more to the story. What drove you to such lengths? What made you leave everything and everyone that card about you? All I can say is, you _will_ get what's coming to you, even if it kills me.

_**When all is said and done**_

_**I will be the one**_

_**To leave you in your misery**_

_**And hate what you've become.**_

After you kill Itachi and you get revenge for your clan, what do you plan to do? What is the next step in your great, master plan? What's next on the agenda? Do you plan to come back? Do you plan to let Orochimaru take over your body, like you said he could? Do really plan on sinking so low? To let that has-been take your body for his own, to abuse it for his own sick purposes which entail who knows what? Do you plan to wing it? Make it up along the way? For some odd reason, that makes me laugh. You, in all your supposed _greatness_, I can't imagine you 'winging' it. Ever. With you, it's all planned. At least, it appears to be.

But, you know, when you do kill Itachi, I'm going to be the one who brings you down off of your pedestal. I will be the one who makes you see sense, even if it is by killing you. But, I'd prefer to not have to resort to killing. Violence and almost death? Fine. Actually killing you? Somewhat hesitant. But don't think I won't do it. If you're a threat to anyone, other than Itachi, Orochimaru and Akatsuki, I won't hesitate to kill you. But I will be the first to admit that I am really looking forward to making you see what you've done and make you feel remorse. Make no mistake; I will make you hate what you've become. I will make you so miserable; I will make you hate yourself so much, you'll wonder why you ever even _thought_ of leaving us.

_**Intoxicated eyes**_

_**No longer live than life**_

_**You should have learnt by now**_

_**I'll burn this whole world down.**_

You think, with those eyes of yours, that you're so special, that you see everything. Let me tell you something; you didn't see this coming. For all the special powers your clan had, they never saw what their Prodigy was going to do. They never saw it coming. Just like you never saw this coming. You thought that, when you came down to see me, to eventually kill me, after all your mental preparation (and don't tell me you didn't need it, Bastard, 'cause I know you did.) you expected to see me here, broken and battered and almost ready to give up (Yeah right. Me? Give up?). You never thought that I would be gone. You never _saw_ me having improved this much, did you? Well, let me tell you, I am not the dobe you used to know. Those eyes don't see everything after all, see?

Right now, I imagine, you're standing there, your mouth agape, furious at that fact that I escaped you once again. That you didn't get your precious Mangekyou once again. But, you should have learnt by now that I didn't get the title of Number One Surprising Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja for nothing. I can do anything, overcome every obstacle, and all because I work hard. I don't have genius like you do, I don't have a natural Blood Limit like you, I don't have everyone's support even after I betray a village like you do, but I, unlike you, work hard. A friend of ours, unable to use chakra, is the hardest worker I have ever met. He fought you once, and he bet you too. _All because he works hard._ You think you would have gotten the pattern by now, but, once again, your eyes are lacking. They really don't see everything, do they? And now that I'm out of here, I'm going to find you. I'll let you know; I'm not in good shape. That Genjutsu was amazing. I almost didn't see it. It almost had me, it was really clever. You coming back, my dream… And you used it to your advantage. You used it to hurt me. So I will tell you now; I will hunt you down. Using my dreams to lure me into a false sense of security, it was clever, but deviously cruel. Don't make me think you're too far gone to save… I'm begging you…

_**I need some peace of mind**_

_**No fear of what's behind**_

_**You think you've won this fight**_

_**You've only lost your mind.**_

I need to know, I want to know that you're still saveable. I don't want to have to kill you, even after all of this; you're still my best friend. I do _not_ want to have to resort to taking you off of this planet. Sure, I'm more than happy to give you a good beating, you know, break your arm here, your nose there, maybe even a leg if you've really pissed me off, but killing you is only a last resort. I'd rather you just rot away in a jail cell after a long, torturous interrogation performed by none other than our Chuunin exam proctor, Morino Ibiki. I need some peace of mind; I want to be able to sleep a full night's sleep. I need you to give me some sort of sign that my best friend is still in there, not just the hebi-teme clone. I no longer fear you, I no longer fear what you did, I have left my fear behind. I don't even fear that which made me hated by the entire village. He's not that bad really; he's got a good sense of humour, if a little dry and sick. Not to mention he practically destroyed the village and killed the majority of the shinobi alive at the time. But if I don't fear him, I definitely don't fear you. I have no fear of you or what you could do, what you will do and what you wish you would or could do.

You may think that I'm lying, that you have this in the bag, but think again teme. _You have not won yet!_ I will continue to fight for what I believe in, even if it means fighting you. Even if it means returning the favour of blowing a hole through your chest, bringing you to a point so close to death that you can almost see Shinigami himself. You don't even seem to care that Orochimaru is going to destroy your soul when he takes over your body. Maybe it's because you lost yours when your brother killed your entire clan, or when you had the Mangekyou used on you. But, I'm beginning to think it wasn't just your soul that you lost that day. After all, they say that emotional trauma can cause mental instability….

_**You had to have it all**_

_**Well, have you had enough?**_

_**You greedy little bastard**_

_**You will get what you deserve.**_

But, even if that is true, you are so overconfident… to overconfident. You always were. When Kakashi-sensei did the bell test, you said something along the lines of '_I'm not like the others_'. What makes you any different from me? _So what if you have the Sharingan?!_ What makes you think that you're better than me? _So what if you're not a loner like me?!_ You had _friends! _You had girls that could look at you without it being a look of _disgust!_ You had the whole place at your fingertips, yet you threw it away! You threw me away! You threw Sakura-chan away! You threw everything away for a dream that is empty! To kill your brother, to 'avenge' you clan! Hatred of Itachi, I can understand. Regret, I can understand. Obsession? A sick kind of… almost… admiration? It sort of cements my idea of you not being quite mentally stable.

Your power hungry. You'll do anything to get any form of power. You're greedy, my brother in arms. I may be the first to admit in history ('cause God knows you wouldn't), but you are. You were always looking for more Ninjutsu, always looking for a stronger rival so you could become stronger yourself. I was never good enough to be a challenge. Because of this, you remind of someone by the name of Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin. And, like you dead master, who is right now gasping for breath on the floor before me, begging for me to save him, will get what's coming to you. Even if it's me who has to deal out the punishment.

_**When all is said and done**_

_**I will be the one**_

_**To leave you in your misery**_

_**And hate what you've become.**_

And when you receive your punishment (and it's a matter of when, not _if_) I will be there, waiting for you. Even if I am dead by that stage, I will be watching you. Because I will _not_ rest until you have reformed. I will be the one to see you on one of your darkest days, the day that you realise you have lost it all. I will be the one to witness your tears. I will be the one to witness your screams, your sobs, your pain… It will be me who sees you in such a state, showing remorse. Because I never break a promise. That's my Nindo. For a time, you will hate yourself, you will hate what you've done, you will find it hard to even look in the mirror without flinching and being reminded of what power cost you. But if you truly feel remorse, if you truly want to make up for what you have done, Sakura-chan will be there for you. If you, or anyone else, hasn't managed to kill my by that stage, I will be there too.

**Hold me down**

_**I will live again**_

**Hold me down**

_**I will break it in**_

**Hold me down**

_**Better in the end**_

**Hold me down.**

But, until that day, I won't have you hold me down. I won't have you kill me. I refuse to die just yet. And because my will is stronger than yours, I will best you at every corner. I will live to see you again, my friend. You should have realised that, no matter how you try to get me down, I always come back. Like I said, I didn't get the title Number One Surprising Ninja for nothing. Whatever you throw at me, I will defeat, if only so I can see you come back home. Even if it's in a body bag. You can't stop me, as much as you don't want to admit it, you know I'm right. And, deep down, I hope you know that it's all going to be alright, it'll all turn out alright in the end. It'll be better, you'll have your friends back (if you don't kill me or any of our friends), you'll have Sakura-chan back (same rules apply) and you'll be the best friend of the Hokage (You can't exactly be best friends with the Hokage if you kill him before he becomes it) and everything will be back as it used to be, except better. So, until that day arrives, I'll wait. I'll train to become stronger, I'll work on making the village enough so that when I drag your ass home, you'll want to stay. I will work so hard… all for you… That's a promise. And I don't break promises… That's my Nindo.

Signed,

The Future Hokage,

Uzumaki Naruto.

_**You had to have it all**_

_**Well, have you had enough?**_

_**You greedy little bastard**_

_**You will get what you deserve**_

_**When all is said and done**_

_**I will be the one**_

_**To leave you in your misery**_

_**And hate what you've become.**_

Oh, and Sasuke?

I saw the stab wounds in the guard's torso.

Thank-you.

-!-

Please Review!


End file.
